1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to mobile wireless data communications, and more particularly to non-interactive updating of data associated with a mobile wireless device through a network providing wireless connectivity.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of mobile wireless network devices continues on the rise, with network enabled cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, in-vehicle information systems (i.e. On-Star™, map information, routing systems, taxi reservation systems), package carrier tablets (i.e. devices used for registering package receipt and delivery as well as typically collecting signatures), and other applications in which network connectivity is embedded within a portable device.
These mobile devices require access to network-based resources in order to retrieve or send electronic mail (email), collect information from other local or remote devices, or to link with other devices over the Internet to communicate information. However, due to the location of the mobile device in relation to the wireless service range and signal conditions, the user may not be able to connect to the network (i.e. Internet) at the desired time. In some cases the location of the wireless device is adequately covered by a provider, but not the provider with which the mobile device owner has an account.
For example, if a user has the mobile device with them at the beach or on an airplane they may be unable to retrieve their email, respond to email, send email, view the business page, or communicate data with remote devices.
Currently, users are required to wait until they are back within range of their own service provider equipment to perform the desired operations. As it is often difficult to know if areas have coverage, the user is left with a random hit-and-miss prospect of attempting to establish connectivity as they journey near the fringes of coverage as affected by geographical, infrastructure, and user positioning (i.e. in relation to buildings, structures, and terrain). Consequently, the user suffers from an adverse experience while sales of wireless devices can be impacted.
Accordingly, a need exists for a mobile network device and method which is configured to provide non-real-time wireless network access of non-interactive data. The present invention fulfills that need, as well as others, and overcomes drawbacks inherent with previous solutions.